


special (is special)

by Nadler



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2019 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadler/pseuds/Nadler
Summary: Miro scores in his playoff debut. It's pretty special. It deserves a reward.





	special (is special)

**Author's Note:**

> Playoff gangbang for our special rookie? Because why not. Also racing against the Game 2 deadline, hah.

Miro gets the hat and a round of applause in the locker room. When the cameras are gone, the mood is still there. The adrenaline of his first NHL playoff game isn't burning off any time soon, and the guys know it too. He gets razzed, and in the stall next to his, Esa rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath. 

"Two goals, damn, rook," Segs says. "Showing off?" 

"Just playing my game," Miro answers. It's what he always says, but like, what else is he going to do. 

"A game like that deserves a reward," Jamie says, and no one can say it doesn't. 

 

"You want to keep it to just us?" Esa asks, later, after everyone's cooled down and back to the hotel. It's late, since they started later than a normal game would be, but Miro and his countrymen still find time to congregate in Esa's room, just fucking around and playing dumb games on their phones. "Anyone you want in specific?" 

Miro swallows. He sits up on the bed a little straighter.

Julius and Roope stop their conversation to look at him. It's not like the team will be disappointed, per se, and it's Miro's reward: he can do what he wants. They're comfortable, and Miro knows it won't be bad, not at all. But, like, Miro can't help the flush to his cheeks. It's _team_ , and it's playoffs. He swallows, and he says, "Team's good."

"We're here until Saturday," Julius says, approvingly, and Miro can't say that didn't play a part in this decision either. "And we have tomorrow off." 

"We're going to start without you," Roope calls. Esa flips him off as he walks out the door.

He shakes his head and asks, "I don't get a say?" 

"What, you want to wait?" Roope leans into Miro's space. "He'll take forever." 

Miro thinks about waiting, about undressing in front of everyone, sinking anticipation in his stomach. His dick twitches a little the thought, but it's gone when Roope's mouth is warm and familiar. He hears rustling in the background, probably Julius doing something with his clothes, and Miro's pretty happy to make out with Roope for a little bit, hands moving up to tangle into Roope's flow. He's already worked up just from the thrill of the game, Miro played in his _first playoff game_ and _scored_ today. He still can't get over that. 

They have to break for air, eventually, and Miro doesn't quite know where his shirt went, but that's the breaks. He feels hot, flushed and ready for something. Roope pulls back, moving to take off his clothes, and Julius gets a hand down Miro's shorts before Miro realizes he's right next to them, and his palm presses against Miro's dick. 

"Julle," Miro says. "Don't start anything you can't finish." 

Julius scoffs and pulls down Miro's pants. "You're so needy." 

 

Miro is so fucking hard by the time Esa comes back. He feels like he could explode, which definitely is a little his fault for egging Julius on. Roope is easy--they make out a little more, rubbing against each other before Roope jerks his cock over Miro's chest. Julius, though, he licks up Miro's dick and sucks at the head, maddeningly slow, and he holds down Miro's hips to keep him from moving. Miro can't figure out any damn pattern to it, just that he wants more, and Julius keeps pulling off. 

The door closes, fast, and Miro hears Roope say in English, "Hey, what took so long?" 

Miro doesn't hear the answer because Julius takes Miro's dick back down this throat, and Miro whines, he knows he does. He whines even louder when Julius pulls off and steps back. 

"Julle, shit," and Miro can see how red his own cock is, and Esa doesn't bring everyone, but it's close enough that Miro can look around and see everyone know that he's so eager for it. "I need to--" 

Julius leans over and kisses Miro, and Miro can taste sweat and spit and skin in it. 

"You going to fuck him, Honks?" someone asks, and it wasn't like Miro isn't aware of how naked he and Julius are, but the question shocks him. It shouldn't. Julius's dick is hard against Miro's hip, and if Miro is this hard, he can't imagine how Julius must feel. 

"Maybe later," and Julius is laughing, and Miro pulls him down to kiss him again. 

"Gonna have to find the lube, first," Roope points out. 

They get him on his hands and knees, eventually, after Miro sloppily jerks Julius off. There's talk and other things, and Miro really does not care, not when Roope comes back and gets a hand around Miro's dick and finally, finally pushes him over the edge. He's trembling, and his breath evens out, but he doesn't collapse. 

Jamie says, "Well, Zucc fucking scored a goal too, so--" 

It's a little nerve-wracking. This is Miro's team, but Zucc is a new guy on it. Miro can see it. He hesitates, like he doesn't know what to do now that his dick's out, but after a little moment, he settles in front of Miro. 

"Just like that?" 

"Yeah," and Miro leans forward and takes Zucc's dick in hand. Dicks only come in so many shapes, so it wasn't weird. He stroked it a couple of times, saw fluid bead at the tip and Zucc's smile down at him before tasting it. 

Behind him, someone nudges him to spread his legs wider, smacking the inside of Miro's thigh. It almost gets Miro hard again, and he groans. 

"Just from that?" 

"He's a teenager," Rads points out. "He'll be fine. Good workout." 

Someone finds lube; Miro can hear the snap of a plastic cap. Hands grab his ass, and Klinger's fingers are long and big, so they might be his, and Miro pants a little when he feels pressure against his rim. He leans forward, taking more of Zucc's dick. Miro finds a spot that makes Zucc groan when Miro runs his tongue over it, and he keeps doing it, until Zucc pulls always and rests his dick on Miro's cheek. Miro smiles, and Zucc finishes on Miro's face. 

Miro doesn't need much stretching, but the adjustment period is nice, and little sparks go up Miro's spine. The fingers go away, eventually, but not before Faks presses his dick against Miro's lips, and he takes that in, languidly. Faks makes shallow thrusts, and Miro tries to meet him with it, making Faks grip his shoulder.

"Good job, Miro," he hears, and there's the heavy presence of Jamie on top of him. He's solid and heavy, and Miro doesn't even have to make the joke because Pitty says it for him: "Don't crush him, Chubbs." 

"What's a captain gotta do to get a little fucking respect?" Jamie half-mumbles, but it's good-natured, especially since he's dragging his dick against Miro's balls, moving up to rest against Miro's ass and then repeating the motion. It's distracting, but not as much as the way that Faks's rhythm falters when Jamie presses in, tearing a sound out of Miro's throat. 

Miro has some warning before Faks finishes down his throat, enough to swallow the salty fluid, and Jamie speeds up his thrusts. Miro doesn't know what he's thinking, really, but Jamie hits deep enough that Miro knows he'd going to feel it for days.

"If you can walk tomorrow, that's a problem," Esa tells him, and Miro flushes, wondering how coherent he is. Esa smiles at him with that toothy grin before kissing him. 

It feels like forever, just everyone else watching the captain fuck the rookie, and Miro's sweating so hard, pushing back against Jamie's thrusts that when Jamie stills and goes, "Fuck, that's good," and comes inside, filling him up, that's a surprise. They stay like that for a long second, and then everyone else seems to have the go ahead. 

Dicky kisses Miro's neck and tugs at Miro's half-hard dick. He slicks up with a little more lube, and his cock is still cool when he fucks into Miro, eased by Jamie's contribution. He's fast, jack-rabbiting in and out; all Miro can do is enjoy the way the curve of his dick touches his prostate and hold on. Someone comes over Miro's back with a groan, and then Miro's licking Klinger's cock clean. 

Miro's dick is fully awake again by the time Janny takes Dicky's place, and then he's rearranged so his head's in Val's lap. 

"Oh, Big Val wants a turn," Klinger announces. Val grumbles in response and says something that makes Rads laugh, and Miro turns to see Rads giving Val a noogie. 

Val is big, is the thing. Miro's mouth has to stretch, a good stretch, to let him in, and Val keeps still, letting Miro work for it. Val comes with a grunt, against Miro's lips, the mess dripping down his chin. 

With Janny's hand on his cock, he comes for the second time, and after that, it's all a blur. 

Generally, he knows his team. Esa cracks jokes when Miro sucks him off, petting Miro's hair all the while. He gets put on his back when his knees start to give, and he's loose and wet and feels so _used_ when Segs slips in, sounding filthy. He's not sure who takes their turn afterwards, or who goes for another round. 

"You think you can come one more time?" Julius murmurs against his ear, and he's not even touching Miro's dick, but Miro shudders. He clenches weakly against the thick cock in his ass, and Julius puts fingers in his mouth. 

Words don't make sense anymore, except they keep calling him good, and Roope and Julius and Esa check he can open his eyes and kiss him, and everything is a blurred sensation of team and belonging and wrung out nerves.


End file.
